Power is Nothing
by Jibriel
Summary: A new vampire with extordinary powers. Maybe invincible only time can tell. She beleives that things will crumble beneath power. She joins the Hellsing corperation and works with Integral Hellsing to extrminate thoes harmful vampires.
1. Chapter 1 An unbreakable chain

Power is Nothing - Chapter 1  
  
An unbreakable chain  
  
"Lady Hellsing, we have detected high activity in Central Tokyo, we believe it could be a vampiric war. We are sending troops out now," Walter had almost raced to finish his words. Lady Hellsing had barley lifted her head, "Very good work Walter, make sure you send Celes Victoria out." Walter left the room after hearing these words. Integral Hellsing lifted he head to see Alucard to slip through the wall as he usually did. "Should I be going to?" Alucard wondered with a grin on his face. "If you want to humor your self, go right ahead. But I don't think these vampires will me worth going for. They will probably be dead before you arrive there," Integral Hellsing said with no expression. Alucard slipped back through the wall to make his way to the area where the fighting began.  
  
The Hellsing Troops arrived to a deserted area, no blood, no ghouls nothing. They all looked puzzled as to the quietness of the area, to quiet to them. All at once the silence of the street broke as a person went flying from a back lane to a wall. All the troops looked in shocked all at once. They stared at first then raised there weapons. There was nothing more. Five of the troops including Celes walked towards the person. Once they reached it, it was motionless. Finally it got up and lunged at one of the troops. Almost in a blink another person like creature ran by and killed the vampire they thought was a human. Every troop raised there weapons to fire but there was a dark figure that emerged from the ground. Alucard had arrived. He walked towards the person who had killed the vampire with a big grin ready to feed. The person grind herself showing her fangs. She had all along been a vampire. Although this vampire was grinning she seemed to be looking else were as if no ne else existed.  
  
Alucard stopped to notice her attention else were. He followed her eyes to see a large group of vampires standing upon a building. They were grinning and laughing as they counted each person. Alucard looked intrigued but somewhat concerned as he noticed they were ready to attack the troops. He noticed a large group focused on the new female vampire. As soon as the troops noticed this large group of vampires they seemed shocked. The vampires all at once attacked them. Having them all in shock none were ready for this assault. The only one after them was the unknown vampire. She lunged at them taking out almost ten of the vampires all at once forcing there attack to stop. The attacking vampires paused for a moment, but the female vampire made no mistake in stopping. She went after the rest taking them all out.  
  
All of the troop stood in awe as they had never seen such a thing. The only one to draw closer to the female vampire was Alucard. Celes was not awe stricken but very curious. The vampire brushed herself off then turned to the close Alucard who took a shot at her with is gun. She turned to see the bullet drawing closer. She gave it a strange look and it fell as if it was dropped. Alucard was barely shocked. He had just looked somewhat impressed. He was about to unleash his powers when she stopped him. "I don't think that will be necessary. I'm not here to hurt anyone at all. But if you wish to fight me, I have my hands free. Although it would really be pointless," she gave no emotion but the look of truth. Alucard pulled away and disappeared into the ground.  
  
Celes walked up to the vampire to talk to her. "Vampire, who are you?" Celes asked. "That would be no importance if I weren't looking for you and your leader. My name is Yumiko, and I am looking for Integral Hellsing," Yumiko replied, "Please take me to her, I want to work with her". Celes looked surprised at first then nodded. They walked off to the van the troops arrived in. Twelve of the troops stayed behind to examine the area. As they entered the van Yumiko gave a remark to Celes, "Celes, your master, he is weak. You don't have to obey him." Celes was shocked and stared at her for a moment before climbing into the van. 


	2. Chapter 2 Screaming Insanity

Chapter 2  
  
Screaming Insanity  
  
The van had made it to the Hellsing institute. Celes guided Yumiko to Integral Hellsing's room where she awaited the new vampire. They walked up many stairs until they reached Integral's room. Then knocked on the door and there was a faint answer. "You may enter. I wish only to see the new vampire," these words made Celes's skin crawl. Any words about the new vampire had been.  
  
Yumiko opened the door and walked in to where Integral had been sitting. "I hear you had taken out the area of vampires that was infesting central Tokyo. I also hear you want to join us in our fight. I welcome you with not so open arms, but in any case you are still welcome to join us, if you wish. I can give you a room next to Celes's room," Integral's words just trailed off. There was a long pause from Yumiko. Finally she made her answer, "I wish to stay. I have no need for your weapons. I only ask that I be left alone and not treated like an un-civilized creature, like you are treating me as. Lady Integral Hellsing I am here to help. I may not look like I care about anything but it is my job to do so, and if you cant accept that then I can leave your pitiful weak institute to die." Integral looked surprised to hear these words. "I won't treat you like that. I hope you will stay and help. Is just sad you think of this institute to weakly. Any help from a "civilized" vampire would be greatly appreciated," Integral paused for a moment before continuing on, "I heard of how you took a whole army of vampires out. I want you to work with Alucard. He is very powerful and you could be of some use to him."  
  
After her sentence Alucard slipped through the wall as if he were listening all along. Neither Integral Hellsing, nor Yumiko looked even the least bit surprised. Alucard had a look of disappointment on his face before reaching to his words, "I don't think I will need her help Lady Hellsing. She could not possibly be of any use to me, just a useless decoration to get in my way." Yumiko looked as if ready to tear Alucard apart, but not looking at him made it easier to control her rage. Integral looked at Alucard with the most serious face, almost deadly. "Alucard you will listen to what I said. If she does get in your way I will put her on her own," Integral commanded to Alucard with such seriousness it made the room so very quiet that no noise could be heard. Just the sounds of their beating hearts were heard.  
  
Alucard nodded his head and left back through the wall. Integral looked back at Yumiko. "Walter will show you to your room," Integral spoke with words of frustration but it was silent frustration. "I think I can find it on my own. I saw mostly everything on my way here," Yumiko just walked away as those words were heard.  
  
As Yumiko left she could hear a faint sound and she felt as if something were following her. She stopped half way down the hallway to listen carefully. Once she stopped listening she kept walking. She moved in closer to the wall as she walked. Once she was about to turn the corner she slid her hand into the wall like Alucard had disappeared into it. She had grabbed Alucard right out of hiding form the wall. Alucard was thrown to the other wall, not too hard just as if he were shoved there. Yumiko not once stopped to look back, instead she kept walking. The only words to come out of her mouth as she left were, "I hate being followed. If you don't trust me then ask me."  
  
She then turned another corner to where Celes was waiting. Celes greeted Yumiko and guided her to her room. "Your room is next to mine as I have been told. It's just up here," Celes had no look of worry as she led Yumiko to her room. Finally they stopped at a door not to far from Celes's room. "This is where your room will be. If an alarm goes off in your room then you will be needed at the front lines. I have been told that you will be working with my master Alucard. So you might not be called in as often," Celes not once looked at Yumiko as she said the words of her master. "Look at me child, you are still very young. Although you think your life will go on forever now that you have that power, but that power will drive you to insanity. For as it already has begun to take you over. Whenever you feel as if you want to scream about it, scream away because I will hear you and you will always be heard," Yumiko just smiled after she made her sate as she walked into her room. Celes began to walk away to her room. She stopped just as she reached her room. A deadly scream was let loose out of Celes that seemed to have lasted almost forever.  
  
Yumiko was standing at the door of her room watching Celes scream. She saw Alucard at the end of the long all looking at Celes as well. He turned to look at Yumiko. Yumiko just let out a smile, a smile that looked so deadly terrifying that it made Alucard leave through the floor. After Celes had screamed Yumiko walked into her room and closed the door. Celes had saw Yumiko walk into her room right after she had stopped screaming. Celes remembered the words that came out of Yumiko's words and they played over and over in her mind like she was stuck in a time warp. Finally she looked away and walked into her room. 


	3. Chspter 3 Mission Life

Chapter 3  
  
Mission Life  
  
Yumiko was sitting in a chair at her table, just waiting, waiting for something to happen, anything at all. She seemed to be patient waiting. As she waited she stared at the wall almost as if she were looking for something. The waiting had then stopped as a loud knock was at her door. She walked to the door and opened it to see Walter holding a bucket with a blood packet. "Meal time," Walter just smiled and put the bucked on the table. As he placed it on the table a loud alarm went off in her Yumiko's room. "Huh?" She asked with a puzzled face. Walter briefly answered to her question, "Looks like your needed somewhere. You had better go see Integral- sama at once."  
  
Yumiko nodded and ran to Integral Hellsing's room where she was yelling at Alucard. "You must get put there at once! They will be getting out of control if you don't get to central Tokyo soon! Make sure you EXTERMINATE them!" Integral was yelling at the top of her lungs. She spotted Yumiko running in. "You must go too. I need both of you out there! Now GO!" Integral commanded them with such anger in her voice. "Yes," Yumiko replied all scratchy. She looked around the room for a brief moment to spot an open window behind Integral Hellsing's desk. She began to run directly to Integral Hellsing. Noticing her running Integral almost fell off her chair. "What are you doing?" Integral asked while taking a long gulp before ducking her head as Yumiko jumped on the desk and jumped off through the window.  
  
Integral Hellsing looked as if she was going to jump out of her skin before getting up to see Yumiko land on the ground three stories down from the room. Yumiko began to run off before jumping into the thicket of the woods. Integral turned back around to see Alucard slip back into the wall. Integral sat back down in her chair with the look of surprise on her face. She thought to herself, 'she could be the most agile vampire I've ever met and maybe even more powerful than Alucard himself.'  
  
Yumiko kept running so fast through the woods that things were flying by her in a blurred image. Finally she reached the end of the forest to see central Tokyo. Some buildings were on fire, and there were people screaming. She saw a young girl around the age of fifteen running for hr life from a vampire. She watched for a moment to realize she was being watched by Alucard again. She looked back at the girl who was just caught by the vampire. She ran as fast as she could to the girl and threw the vampire fifty feet away just as it was ready to kill the girl. The vampire went flying and fell to the ground. Alucard came out of hiding behind the vampire and killed it as it got up.  
  
Yumiko made sure the girl was alright before turning around to Alucard who was cleaning his gun. She walked up to him angrily. "If you were here then why didn't you help her? Yumiko demanded from Alucard. Alucard gave no reply. "Answer me now you son of a - ," Yumiko's words were cut off from Alucard. "I have no time for the weak. Our mission is to get rid off those vampires," Alucard began to walk off wit those words. "You aren't not that bright! One day that will get you killed," Yumiko ran right past Alucard screaming those words at him.  
  
She reached the center of Tokyo just as the Hellsing troops arrived. Alucard had also walked up behind her. Yumiko moved away from Alucard, wanting to be no where near him. The screams went silent as they approached and there was nothing heard. The city was lit only by street lights. Some of they were flickering. Ferguson walked to the two vampires, "Were going to search the whole area. We will split into three groups." Ferguson was cut off by Yumiko who seemed worried. "I think you should all stay in one group around here. This city is quiet, and the last time I was here they did not give up. Alucard and I will scout out the further back area. You should look for victims and help them out, if there are any.  
  
Alucard agreed to go with Yumiko but Yumiko did not look too happy to be going with Alucard. As they were out of sight fro the Hellsing troops Alucard began to talk. "I think you aren't ready for a job like this, female vampire. You should leave this sort of work to someone who can handle it," Alucard said as he stopped to look around. Yumiko's face was full of anger, anger that could have stolen the breath from a wandering soul. "I have a name, and you will refer to me with it. I think I am more qualified for this job then you are. You may think you have power, but you haven't reached any power at all. One day you will meet up with something that will have ten times more power than you, and it will want to take you out. Power is what drives us insane," she looked as if she were about to kill Alucard on the spot. Instead she turned around and kept walking.  
  
Eventually they heard a noise from behind them. When they looked back no one was there. They turned back around and were surrounded by endless rows of vampires. Neither of them looked the least bit worried. All the vampires attacked them at once. Alucard shot at them and a row of vampires were taken out. Every time they took a row of vampires out another would move in. Yumiko defended herself as she looked for a way out. She jumped onto a garbage bin grabbing Alucard with her. She then jumped onto the roof of the building. The vampires followed them until they reached the Hellsing troops who were also being attacked.  
  
They had no choice but to attack the vampires or help the Hellsing troops. Yumiko jumped to the troops to help them out and Alucard had no care to help tem out but to only attack the vampires that were attacking him. Yumiko took out the vampires who ganged up on Celes and took them out. Eventually all the vampires were stopped. There were five dead troops in the group.  
  
Alucard made his way to where the troops and Yumiko were standing. "Why did you not help them out? Do you know how many lives could have been killed! We aren't here on a suicide mission you ass hole!" All the troops looked up at the two vampires. "We are here to kill the vampires and leave no room for error. Do you not understand that?" Alucard replied to Yumiko with only the expression of greatness. Yumiko looked as if she could tear Alucard's head off right then and there, "NO! I THINK YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yumiko turned to the troops who were getting ready to leave. She took a long deep breath and noticed Celes was looking at the two worried. Yumiko looked at Celes for a moment to see her turn around when she was noticed and leave.  
  
Yumiko turned back around at Alucard once all the troops were gone. Alucard was almost ready to leave before saying to Yumiko, "Do not try and stop the no life king. We are lost, dead souls. With no life we should not worry about others. God has shamed us, and we must stop those from shaming others." "We still have our souls. Though our bodies have died, our souls are still alive. As long as I am alive I will help other who can't help themselves stay alive. We haven't been put to shame we are just on a mission. A mission called life." Yumiko ran off while Alucard was stunned from that last oral hit. 


	4. Chapter 4 Survival

Chapter 4  
  
Survival  
  
Yumiko arrived back at the Hellsing institute. From above Integral Hellsing was watching through the window. She is talking to Ferguson on the phone using speaker. "Ferguson, are you telling me she took them all out?" Integral was somewhat confused. "Yes, she saved most of our men, but five of them died. She tried to save them all. There was almost no effort either. She had no struggle in taking them out," Ferguson's voice was a bit muffled but was still heard. "Ferguson, I think someone has met his match. I want you to take her out for a small training course to see just HOW powerful she is," Integral turned to the phone while talking. "Right," Ferguson then hung up the phone.  
  
Celes had walked over to Yumiko's room to bring her to training. She knocked on her room door but no one answered. Celes tried knocking on the door again but realized that Yumiko must not be there yet. Celes opened the door to make sure. "Uh, um hello? Yumiko are you here?" Celes's searched a bit then turned around to leave. She turned around and almost walked into Yumiko who had just gotten back and was standing at the doorway. Celes had been so surprised she fell to the ground. Yumiko looked the least bit surprised only reached out her hand to help Celes up. "What are you doing in here Celes?" Yumiko asked curiously. Celes stood up with help of Yumiko almost instantly. "Oh! I am here to as you to come to training. Integral Hellsing wants you to attend today," Celes told Yumiko while brushing herself off. "Why would she want me to go to training? Oh well I guess I'll have to go. You will take me, right?" Yumiko wondered. "Oh, yes," Celes replied.  
  
They walked down the hall and up the stairs to the main floor. There they met up with a large group of troops who were awaiting their command. Both of them walked through the large group to where Ferguson was waiting for them. Ferguson greeted them, "Ah I see you made it young Yumiko. I have a special training course for you. Actually is very dangerous, I want to make sure you are up for it. First I will guide the others to their training course." Yumiko nodded and joined the large group of troops.  
  
"Today we are going to try something different. We will be going to a harder course. I hope you will all make it through with no problems," Ferguson announced. Ferguson led everyone outside to a training area where he stopped. "Here is where you will be trained. I will be leaving Celes in charge of all of you," Ferguson quickly gave the spotlight to Celes as he walked to Yumiko. "You aren't expecting me to do that simple course are you?" Yumiko asked. "No, if you will follow me I can take you to your training course. This course is going to be the toughest. No one has ever completed it or get nearly half way through," Ferguson talked as he led her to a massive three stories building. "Woah, this must have been a lot of money wasted," Yumiko said as she kept following Ferguson to the entrance.  
  
"Now, Yumiko, you will be going through this building with no guidance. Most of the building will have no light. Also you will be fired at and will have to take out fifteen targets. If it gets too rough out there I will stop the simulation and you will be pulled out of there. I will be monitoring you from up there," Ferguson pointed to a large platform right by the building. Yumiko grinned a little as she stared at the large building, "I really don't think you will need to pull me out. If I looks like I am in trouble just leave me be." Ferguson looked surprised then remembered that Yumiko is a vampire and he agreed.  
  
Finally Yumiko was ready to go through the course. Just before she was about to go in Ferguson shouted to her, "Hey! You should take that gun with you," Ferguson pointed to a gun beside the doorway. Yumiko picked it up and threw it at the bottom of the platform where Ferguson was standing. She then ran into the training building. As she was running is looked as if she could barely see. She stopped to turn around. There was a very faint sound, a squeaky sound. It was so quiet that no human could possibly hear. She ran to the right to jump a target which was about to shoot at her. She again jumped to the right of her taking two more out. She faintly saw a stair way to climb.  
  
On her way up she heard foot steps. She waited a moment and the speaker went on. "Very good Yumiko, you only have thirteen more to go," Ferguson announced on the speaker. Yumiko paused a moment to think. 'How can that be, I destroyed three of the targets. There should only be twelve. . . ,' Yumiko though to herself. She kept walking up the stairs when she heard something run past the top of the stair case. She continued to walk up the stairs. There was a loud bang from the left of her and she ran towards it.  
  
This time there was no foot steps or Running heard, instead there was a loud laughter. The laughter sounded neither human nor male, but as if it were laughter of a maniac. She looked around as good as she could but there was no one in sight. The speakers again went on, it was Ferguson, "Great work, there is only one more target left. You will have to find it and destroy it." Ferguson's voice trailed off from the speakers. Once again laughter was heard, but this time from behind her. The laughter got louder the closer she got, and the further she got it still got louder.  
  
Finally she met up with the noise. Although it was there, it was no where to be seen. The running was all around her until it had finally came out of hiding. The running had stopped and Alucard had jumped out at her and grabbed her from behind. Alucard had both her arms in a lock. Still laughing he pushed her away and pulled out his gun. She did not hesitate to stop and give him a chance at her. Instead she ran at him with full speed. She caught him just in time to not be shot at. She ran into him with such force that both of them went crashing into a wall. The force from the two had made the wall collapse in the area they crashed into. The loud crash and collapse had caught the attention of the people from the other training course. Everyone saw them go flying through the wall and they watched as they fell from the three storie building fighting and not worrying about the landing. Ferguson ran towards the falling two and watched in shock.  
  
The noise caught the attention of Walter and Integral Hellsing. They both ran to their window to see them at it. Integral immediately ran to the door to make her way to the training area. When Yumiko and Alucard landed neither of them felt it that much, but instead off worrying about their pain they kept fighting each other. Once Integral made it to both of them and their fight she yelled at them to stop. There was no reply from either of them. There were even a few gun shots going off from Alucard. Celes made her way to the shouting Integral where the fighting was going on. She started shouting at them as well as a number of other people. The yelling and fighting went of for a number of minuets, until Celes had enough. She squatted down and held her head while plugging her ears. She waited a few seconds before screaming at the top of her lungs. The scream was so loud that it began to hurt people's ears. Yumiko stopped fighting just as Alucard pulled out his gun for another shot. He was just about to shoot her as she paid no attention. Just as the shot went off Yumiko went down to Celes just missing the bullet to her head.  
  
Integral began shouting At Alucard to leave at once and he slipped away while staring at Yumiko with angry maniac eyes. Integral shook her head slightly before ordering everyone to leave. Integral looked at Yumiko, "What was that?!" She ordered an answer from the now crouching Yumiko. "I am sorry about this. I had no choice to attack him," She replied to Integral as she stood up with Celes. Integral shook her head slightly once again, "Go to your room. Take Celes to her room as well." Yumiko agreed then walked away with blood dripping from her arm and a bleeding lip which she licked as she left. 


End file.
